A Night To Forget
by angkatmie
Summary: Tonight is going to be the most romantic night of my life, Mary-Lynette thought. Little did she know it was going to the most dreadful. What happens when a romantic date turns into a tragedy and completley changes Ash's and Mare's life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so I tried my best with it! Hope you like it! :D **

**I don't own the Night World series or any of the characters-L.J. Smith does. :)**

**And no...sadly I don't own Ash. :( But don't worry someday I will. (^^) Hehe...**

Ash stood impatiently tapping his foot to the beat of Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough". It was Mary-Lynette CD of course-Ash liked Lady Gaga, but not that much to own one of her CD's. He wouldn't want any one to get the wrong impression. "Angel, are you ready yet?" Ash yelled through the bathroom door.

"Ughh...you're so impatient Ash...just five more minutes okay?"

"You said five more minutes five minutes ago Mare. Come on, seriously how long does it take girls to get ready? Even my sister's don't take _that_ long..." Ash rolled his eyes. "For someone who dosen't wear make up, your sure taking long!"

"Oh Ash quit acting like a baby. And be quiet would you, I can't hear the song. Plus what are you complaining about, the longer I take the more _sexy_ I'll look...you want that don't you?"

Ughh...Ash hated it when she tempted him like that. She said the word _sexy_...Ash couldn't deniy how much he wanted to see _her_ his "_angel_" sexy. Sexy or not they had a reservation at "Royal De' Vare", the most fancy restaurant in Vegas. To top it off it was already six forty and they had a reservation for seven o' clock, and it wasn't like it close anyway."Angel, I'm sorry it's just we kinda have a _reservation_ that's at _seven_ and you been in there for a _half an hour _already." Ash knew Mary-Lynette would get mad at him for emphasizing those words but he couldn't help it-because if it's one thing you never do to a vampire, is to tell them to wait for eternity-which was exactly how it felt right now.

"Alright impatient, blonde, gorgeous, vamp, I'm ready!" Mary-Lynette shouted as she swung the bathroom door wide open only to reveal her sparkely, scarlet red dress. It was sleevless, while one side of the dress was longer than the other completley showing her left left. Her long dark hair was made into curls and went way past her shoulders. She had on the diamand earings that Ash gave her, and of course the diamand ring. She looked absolutley stunning and beautiful and gorgeous and just amazing in Ash's eyes.

"Whoah...wow...you look... you look..." Ash said eyes wide opened and speechless.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Hot! Oh uhhh I'm mean beautiful?"

"Ughh silly vampire I don't care if you call me hot. You look hot yourself tonight." Mare smiled with her eyes. She could also have sworn she saw drool coming out of Ash's mouth. _Boys_. Mary-Lynette thought. _There no different then dogs._

_"_Okay fine you do look hot. REALLY HOT! Sorry I just had to get that off my chest. Now we really gotta go so turn the radio off and let's hike."

"Well thank you..." Mary-Lynette said smiling as she turned the radio off. Even though it was one of her favorite songs from Lady Gaga "Monster", she understood how Ash felt. She knew she let him wait long enough. _You look so cute when your mad, _Mare thought or she thought she did, until she realized she said that out loud. Ash blushed to that while giving her _the look_.

"Okay, okay let's go. Jeez, and I thought you liked Gaga," Mare joked. Mary-Lynette had to admit-the longer time she spent with Ash, the more like him she acted.

"Oh please I perfer Ke$ha better!" Ash shouted as he took Mare's hand and ran out the door.

"Liar! When we played truth or dare last week, you admited you liked Gaga!" Mary-Lynette shouted back laughing.

"Uhhh...depends on my mood!" Ash said back as he swooped Mare from her feet and carried her down the stairs.

The two laughing solmates continued running through the doors of the mansion to go outside. _Tonight is going to be the most romantic night of my life_, Mary-Lynette thought. Little did she know it was going to the most dreadful night of her life.

**So, Whatcha think? Good? Bad? So, so? Lol, just review please! :) **

**If I could get at **_**least**_** 2 reviews I'll post the next chapter! I have it already done, I'm just waitin on those reviews people! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks so much guys for all the reviews! I only asked for a least two reviews and I got like twenty! LOL thx! :D**

**O.k. so here is chapter 2. I did my best on it so I hope you like it. :) Sorry if it took like two days, it's just that I had TONS of homework this past week cuz finals are next week. Which brings me to tell you guys that for a couple a days I won't be posting chapter 3 yet becuz a) I have not even wrote it yet, and b) since I have finals I have to study all weekend so I won't have time to write it. :/ Sorry guys, I really am! Believe me I know how i feels to wait for more of a story you really like and the author takes forever (like Strange Fate...lol).**

"So, how does it taste?" The man asked.

"Mmm...I perfer vermin blood better...deer blood dosen't have that rich taste like vermin blood does..." The vampire man put the cup down on the old wooden table. "Lylion, get this man out of here-he is a abomination to the vampires," the man ordered a tall dark haired man by the door.

"Come with me sir," Lylion ordered the man.

"Oh, but si-"

"My name is Trovlin. Lylion take him out. Now."

Lylion nodded and continued trying to drag the man out of the room, but the man refused and pushed him back. After all the man was a vampire too."Trovlin-"

"OUT!"

"I KNOW WHERE ASH REDFERN IS!"

That caught Trovlin's attention. He stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards the vampire. As he stepped closer, the light revealed his black longish hair, along with his long black overcoat. It wasn't suprising that he was wearing all black along with his body guard, Lylion. They were vampires after all-it helped them camouflage into the night while hunting-vermins of course. "You...know...where...he...is?" He asked slowley.

"YES! I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Lylion, about you wanting to find him. He's here...in Vegas...and-"

"Here? Vegas? Tell me more about what you know about him or I'll kill you," Trovlin ordered.

"He has joined Circle Daybreak. Ughh, could you believe it? He's actually on the hum-"

"Circle Daybreak? Circle Daybreak?" Trovlin said astonished. "You...expect me...to believe...that _Ash Redfern..._joined_ Circle Daybreak..." _Trovlin burst out laughing along with his assistant.

"It's true! He's even with a human girl! Believe me I know! That's exactly why he dosen't go clubbing any mo-"

"Ha! Well, I'm not suprised! Ash always plays and toys around with vermin girls. Ha!" Trovlin was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

"NO! UGHH, LISTEN TO ME I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! THIS GIRL HE'S WITH...SHE'S...SHE'S HIS SOLMATE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY HIS WITH CIRCLE DAYBREAK NOW! IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS _HUMAN_ THAT HE HAS CHANGED!" The vampire shouted so loud that the windows almost broke. His face was all red with furry and anger-he looked like he was going to kill someone.

That left Trovlin speechless. He had known Ash since they were in high school...never once had he changed for a _vermin_ before-and he's been with many vermin girls. Not one of them ever tugged at his heart enough to change him into...into...a _VERMIN_ lover. But then again...that would explain why Ash no longer went clubbing and came over and went hunting for vermin girls for blood. _My God...the apocalypse is coming...the one person I never thought would be a vermin lover is... _

"You never told me your name before...what's your name?" Trovlin asked the man.

"Caileb...my names Caileb."

"Caileb...very well then...have a seat." Trovlin gestured towards the empty seats, and then sat down with Caileb.

"Now...tell me what you know about this vermin girl." Trovlin ordered as his poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Trovlin smiled as Caileb told him about the vermin. _This girl will pay for what she did to Ash...she will pay...with her life...tonight._

**Ok, so please review people! If I can get a **_**least**_** 4 reviews I'll post the next chapter (when I have the time)! 0.0**

**Thanks again! You guys rock! :D**


End file.
